Danger
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Someone is after Ryan. Multiple attemps on his life have failed. When Ryan's life is put in grave danger, Horatio has to catch the bad guy before it's too late.
1. First Chapter: First Attempt

_**Danger**_

_First Chapter: First Attempt_

_By: BTS_

I have so many thoughts going through my head… that's how come I keep posting new stories… don't worry though, I'll still update my other stories. Takes place after _Rampage._

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Ryan yawned as he changed at his locker. He hadn't slept at all last night. Once his eyes actually did close, it was time for work. He put on his white jacket and closed his locker.

He hopped into his hummer. He had to meet Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio at a crime scene. Three people were killed. Another yawn came out of his mouth. It wasn't long before he met up with the others. They were waiting for him inside the house. Ryan walked into the living room and saw Eric bending next to two female bodies. Horatio was also in the room. There was a knife stuck in each of their throats. There were multiple stab wounds all over them.

"Where's Calleigh?" Ryan yawned.

"Upstairs… What are you so tired from?" Eric smirked.

"I couldn't get to sleep." Ryan stated.

Eric just chuckled. Ryan began snapping pictures. He noticed a white smudge on one of the ladies thighs. He bent down next to Eric. In the white smudge was a finger print. Or at least part of one.

"What's that?" Ryan asked, getting Eric to look at it.

Eric studied it for a minute, "Looks like chalk."

Once the finger print was lifted, Ryan took a swab of the white stuff.

"How's your sister?" Ryan asked out of now where.

"She's doing fine (In my story she didn't die when she was shot in Rampage)." Eric answered, "Thanks for asking."

_-1-1- Fast forward to the end of work -1-1-_

Ryan was sent home early by Horatio. Him being tired was messing up is work. Once he changed again, he headed home in his hummer. On the way home he noticed a blue pick up truck was following him. The pick up began ramming into the back of the hummer. Ryan was jolted forward. Four more time the pick up slammed into the back of Ryan's hummer. The pick up sped forward and was now in front of Ryan. Ryan slammed on the brake. The pick up had gone off a dirt road.

Ryan got out of the hummer and looked at the damage. His bumper had several dents in it but nothing to server. Shaking a little, he got back in and began to drive again. He kept his eyes opened for the pick up truck. He hadn't seen the truck for about fifteen minutes, so he calmed down.

As he was driving down a stretch of road that was surrounded by trees, the truck returned behind him again. This time the truck came speeding into the side of his hummer. The hummer swerved and almost ran off the road. Ryan excelled trying to get in front of the other person. But the driver accelerated also and again slammed into the side of the hummer.

This time Ryan lost control of the hummer and went down the hill full of trees. Every time he hit a bump, his head hit the ceiling of the hummer. His hummer somehow managed to flip over. He was now being thrown around like a rag doll as the hummer rolled down the hill. Finally it stopped once it hit a tree. Ryan fell out of his broken door. Blood trickled down the wounds all over his face. His whole body ached from the fall. the last thing he heard was the tires of the pick up screeching away before he went into the world of darkness.

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_Did ya like it. Please review!_


	2. Second Chapter: Kind Civilians

_**Danger**_

_Second Chapter: Kind Civilians_

Yey! It's my birthday! But it's been pretty sucky. Anyways…sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block (as I always do). This chapter is pretty short. But hope you like it.

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

Ryan felt himself being rocked back and forth. He heard a faint female voice say some incoherent things. His eyes slowly opened. A woman with gold hair and brown eyes greeted him. Ryan groaned in pain.

"Dan! He's awake!" the woman yelled.

Ryan winced from the yell. The woman gave him a small reassuring smile. A man came running down the hill and joined the woman.

"The paramedics are on their way." Dan told Ryan, "can you stand?"

Before Ryan could answer, Dan and the woman were helping him to his feet. Ryan almost fell back down if Dan hadn't grabbed him. Carefully the three of them made it up the steep hill. Ryan was gently placed against the couple's Camero.

"Do we still have that first aid kit?" the woman asked Dan.

"I think it's still in the car somewhere." Dan stated as the woman and him began rummaging through the car.

Ryan looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out of his pants pocket. His eyes widened as he read the note:

'_You got lucky, Wolfie. If that couple hadn't come along, I would have finished you off. I'll kill whoever you tell about this little note or our encounter, so don't open your big mouth! I'm watching you.'_

Ryan quickly folded the paper back up once the couple returned back to him. The woman smiled as she opened up the first aid kit.

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor." she told him.

She pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and placed it on a long diagonal cut on the side of his forehead. She told him to hold it there. She grabbed his other arm. There were pieces of glass stuck in his forearm. The woman picked up some tweezers from the kit and slowly pulled out the bloody piece of glass. Ryan winced in pain. The woman proceeded to bandage Ryan's arm as the paramedics came down the street. A hummer followed closely behind.

Ryan was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Eric and Horatio said a few words to him before Ryan headed to the hospital. They walked over to the waiting couple.

"Who are you?" Eric began to question the couple.

"I'm Dan and this is my wife Elizabeth." Dan answered.

"What did you see?" Horatio asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"A blue pick up sitting on the side of the road. The driver walked out of the woods and glared at us, than peeled out." Elizabeth said.

"Did you get a good look at the man?" Eric pressed on.

"Only his clothes. A tan hat, baggy jeans, black windbreaker, and construction boots." Dan recalled.

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

There ya go. I want to tell you about my new site. It's a place where you can post CSI, CSI: Miami, NCIS, Numb3rs, Law and Order (any of them), and anime shows if you like them. Please check it out and sign up if you like it. Thanks and sorry for the long wait. Even if you don't visit the sight (and if you do) please review for this chapter! You can find the URL to my site on my profile.


	3. Third Chapter: Hospital and a New Crime

_**Danger**_

_Third Chapter: Hospital and a New Crime_

Sorry about the long wait… I kind of lost the story. When I found it I had writer's block. This is a short chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Wolfe has some minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms. A couple of black and blue ribs, nothing that won't heal. He will experience some pain when he takes in deep breaths," the doctor told Horatio. "He also has a small concussion. Some damage was done to his back. Part of his spine has been pushed out of alignment. He'll have to wear a brace for about a month to get it back in position. He has to take it easy."

"Can I see him?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, he's awake and on some heavy pain killers. So he may seem out of it."

Horatio walked into Ryan's room, machines beeping in rhythm. His chest slowly rose and sank. As Horatio quietly shut the door, Ryan looked over at him.

"The doctors said I'll be out in a few days," Ryan slightly smiled.

"I know. Do you remember what happened?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't remember anything except rolling down the hill, a blue pick up, and a lot of pain."

"Get some rest," was all Horatio said before he left.

_--A few days later--_

Ryan was released from the hospital and back to work. A big Band-Aid was diagonally next to his left eye. He was on his way to interrogate a suspect with Calleigh. But the alibi checked out. Ryan met up with Horatio outside by his (Horatio's) hummer.

Horatio and Ryan drove to a new crime scene. Some man was found strangled in an alley. Alexx was already there.

"What do you have, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"40 year old Caucasian male. Cause of death: strangulation. But he did put up a fight. Some skin and blood are under his fingernails," she explained. "I'll know more at the autopsy."

Ryan looked around the alley. On the top of one of the buildings he saw a glare from the sun. Shrugging it off, he began to collect some evidence. A loud gunshot echoed and Ryan felt a horrific pain.

* * *

Poor Ryan. His first day out of the hospital and this happens. Again sorry about the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to update ASAP.


	4. Fourth Chapter: Babysitting

_**Danger**_

_Fourth Chapter: Babysitting_

This isn't a long chapter… again. I'll try to make the next one longer. I know some things that are going to happen in the fifth season (if you don't want to know what happens just skip to the beginning of the story). Maybe some of you know about this info or maybe not.

Horatio is going to Brazil to track down the Mala Noche guy that killed Marisol. So guess who's in charge… Calleigh! You thought I was going to say Ryan didn't you. And Boa Vista is still working there and no one is happy about it. And Calleigh might get into a car crash. I read all this in TV Guide.

Now… onto the 4th chapter!

* * *

A second gunshot followed the first. Ryan collapsed to the ground, his left hand clasped over part of his right arm. He removed his hand. Blood had already covered a good amount of his long blue sleeve. He hissed in pain. Alexx ran over to him as Horatio took out his gun and searched for the shooter.

Alexx rolled up his sleeve. One of the bullets grazed his shoulder. The other one was a through and through to his arm. Horatio called for an ambulance which arrived shortly. Ryan was quickly loaded up. It took a few hours to get stitches. Ryan sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Twice in a little over a week," he told himself.

He slowly moved his hands down his face. Horatio was standing in the room now.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the crime scene?" Ryan was confused.

"Mr. Wolfe… I'm taking you off the case until the person that is trying to kill you is caught," Horatio told him.

"You can't do that! I want to be the one who finds the person trying to kill me!"

"Someone's tried to kill you twice."

"I know that. But how do we know he'll try again?"

"If he tried a second time he'll try again."

Ryan let out a frustrated groan, "So you're going to have a cop stake out my house, my every movement, until this guy is caught?"

Horatio nodded. Jessup (I think that's his name and yes he still is alive) came into the room. He escort Ryan to his (Ryan's) home. Jessop parked across the street and began his shift of watching Ryan. Ryan turned on his TV. There stood Erica talking about the shooting. That girl just kept getting under his skin.

Ryan's eyes widened when he saw a man cross in the background with a group of people. The man stopped and glared at the camera with his cold green eyes. The man took his hand and ran it across his throat while mouthing _You're a dead man, Wolfe if you told anyone. Just wait. _Suddenly, Ryan remembered about the note in his pocket.

He ran to his bedroom and pulled out a yearbook. He scanned to find who the man was. The man on the news looked so familiar. He found the man: Robert Percy. In school they were best friends. But their Senior year of high school, Ryan got Robert into trouble when Ryan found out Rob had drugs in his locker. Rob swore he'd kill Ryan for it. And now he's trying to.


	5. Fifth Chapter: Robert Percy

_**Danger**_

_Fifth Chapter: Robert Percy_

Sorry for not updating and this chapter's shortness. If it was any longer it would spoil the sixth chapter. I want to keep you guessing.

* * *

Ryan began rummaging through his house looking for his cell phone.

"Looking for something, Wolfie?" a sinister chuckle came from behind him.

Ryan spun around. Across the room stood Robert Percy. Hatred was in his blue-gray eyes. His blonde hair was messy and unruly.

"How'd you get in?" Ryan asked when he remembered Jessop was watching him.

"That cop's only watching the front," Robert smiled a crooked yellow smile.

Ryan was about to run and grab his gun when Robert pulled out a pistol. Ryan raised his hands as Robert got closer.

Robert chuckled and stopped a few feet in front of him, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Ryan just stood there looking at the gun.

"I'll fix that. And it will be slow." Robert said.

In the blink of an eye, Ryan was laying on the floor unconscious, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Wolfie."

* * *

Dun dun dun! I wanted to leave it like that. And it's really short. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	6. Sixth Chapter: Freeze

_**Danger**_

_Sixth Chapter: Freeze_

Was it killing you at the place I stopped the last chapter at? Don't worry… Ryan doesn't die… yet.

* * *

_It's cold… why is it so cold?_

Ryan shivered. He wished his light jacket would warm him up a bit but it didn't. With some difficulty, he slowly opened his eyes. They widened when he saw where he was. He was in a giant freezer that was used to store chopped meat for butchers. His hands were tied above his head and to a hook used to hang the meat. He gave a few strong tugs but the chains around his hands just clanked. He looked around the room. There was nothing there but him.

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," the door creaked open and in walked in smiling Robert.

"You're going to kill me because of something that happened in high school?"

Robert quickly became angry. He walked over with a metal pipe in his hand and began repeatedly beating Ryan with it. He stopped once Ryan was on the verge of losing consciousness again.

"It's partly because of high school. But it's a chain reaction from it. Because of you, I went to jail for possession of an illegal substance. I got out four years later. When I went to apply for a job, no one would hire me because I went to jail for drugs. No one wants to hire a person who does drugs. Even if I passed the drug test, I was still turned down. I had to revert to stealing to survive.

And next thing I know… I'm covered in blood, my brother dead at my feet. I killed my own brother because he wouldn't loan me any money. Then I killed those two women for the same reason: I needed money. When I heard you were working my case, it gave me the perfect opportunity to _try_ and kill you."

"It was _you_ who tried to run me off the road."

Robert gave him a creepy smirk, "I could have killed you if that nosy couple hadn't shown up. I'll have to get rid of them, too. Maybe the three of you can rot in here together.

I knew I could get you if I killed another person. The man in the alley. You noticed me so I had to get rid of you fast before you figured it out. But somehow I lost my footing and slid so I only hit your arm. This time I can't screw up. If the cold doesn't kill you, the bomb I planted outside will."

At that point, the pain in Ryan's body became unbearable and he lost consciousness.

* * *

It's still short! Oh well!


	7. Seventh Chapter: Looking for Ryan

_**Danger**_

_Seventh Chapter: Looking for Ryan_

* * *

No one was making any progress in finding Ryan. Jessop couldn't help but feel it was his fault for Ryan slipping through his fingers. Eric and Calleigh searched his apartment. Nothing was out of place. It didn't look like a fight had taken place. His cell phone was on a side table next to the chair.

Eric stopped looking around when he saw Ryan's old year book open on the floor. A picture was circle. He looked up at the TV. The same man's face was paused on the TV. After putting on rubber gloves, he picked it up to look at the man's name.

"I've got blood," Calleigh said getting Eric's attention.

"I've got something, too." Eric said and walked over to her.

He showed her the year book, "Robert Percy. His picture is circled in the year book and his face is on the TV."

Calleigh looked at Eric, "Ryan must have known him."

She gave Eric back the book and swabbed the blood. There was only a little amount of blood on the floor. Eric bagged the book. He took out his cell phone and called Horatio.

"_Caine." _Horatio's voice come from the other end.

"H. Robert Percy. Ryan's got him circled in an old year book and he paused the TV on his face."

"_Robert Percy… I'll check him out. Any ideas where Mr. Wolfe is?"_

"No. Percy's our only lead."

Horatio ended the conversation. He walked to his computer and typed in the suspect's name. 127 Highlite Road popped up for his address. Horatio quickly got into his hummer and drove over to the address.

He knocked four times and didn't get an answer. Again he knocked. This time when he did, he noticed something moving inside. Horatio kicked open the door.

"Miami-Dade Police!" he yelled, his gun drawn.

The back of Robert turned down the hall. The sound of glass breaking was heard down the hall. Horatio ran after him. Once he got to the bedroom, he looked out the broken window. Robert was no where to be seen. Horatio sighed and put his gun away.


	8. Eighth Chapter: Running

_**Danger**_

_Eighth Chapter: Running_

* * *

Robert headed back to his house once he left Ryan. He grunted once he sat down on the couch. Not long after, four knocks came on his door. Robert slightly lifted up the curtain by the couch. He muttered to himself some curse words when he saw Horatio standing outside his door. Horatio knocked again. Robert decided to sneak out the back door.

Horatio kicked open the door as Robert rounded the corner into the kitchen. He forgot about the kitchen door that was a few yards away and went into his bedroom. He picked up his metal chair next to the desk and smashed the window. He hopped out the window and fled into the woods behind his house.

Robert stopped and went back to the house. Slowly he climbed a tree. Horatio stared disappointedly out the window. Minutes went by before cops showed up. In his head he was laughing at them. They were never going to find him in time. He watched as the CSIs tried to gather clues and save their friend.

The K9 unit arrived and Robert high tailed it out of there. He went to the nearest store to buy some new clothes and cologne. Smirking he threw his clothes in the dumpster. He pulled up the hood of the sweatshirt before casually walking down the street. Dogs barking got louder by the second. They barked like crazy at the dumpster. All the cops pulled out were clothes.

That night, Percy went back to his house. All around it was taped off. He didn't care though. He easily ripped it. The door was still unlocked. Cautiously, he looked around the house to make sure no one else was in his house. He searched through his closet. He pulled out a red gas tank. He poured the gas all over the house.

A gun cocked behind him. A small smirk came onto his face.

"Robert." Horatio said behind him.

"Horatio." Robert turned around to face him. "I should have known you'd find me here."

"Where's Ryan?"

"Probably dead by now. Don't worry, you'll find him tomorrow in bits and pieces in about six hours."

"Where is he?"

Robert chuckled, "I told you. You'll see him tomorrow in pieces."

He pulled out a lighter. He stared at the orange flame when he lit it. Nothing was in his eyes. Nothing but emptiness.

They glanced from the dancing flame to Horatio, "I'd run now, Caine. It's about to get hotter than hell in here."

Horatio stood his ground. His finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"You know you're not going to pull the trigger… you do and I drop the lighter. And Ryan would surely die if he's not now. So kill me and not only will I die, but so will you and that pesky little Wolfe."

Horatio didn't say anything. Again Robert chuckled. He threw the lighter at Horatio's feet. In an instant the gas set the whole house on fire.


	9. Ninth Chapter: Pain

_**Danger**_

_Ninth Chapter: Pain_

This is a short chapter.

* * *

Ryan shivered and violently shook. He had no idea how long he had been there. It could have been for hours or it could have been days. Whatever it was, it seemed like forever. The temperature seemed to be dropping. As he shivered he could see his breath in the air. It was getting hard for him to stay awake. He had no energy to try and escape. Faint ticking was heard just outside the door.

The door opened and Ryan's head snapped up. His heart sank when he saw Robert coming into the room. Robert didn't look to well. His clothes were singed, his arms burned. The left side of his face had minor burns.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised, Wolfie. I didn't think anyone liked you. But again I'm proven wrong. That damn Horatio Caine almost killed me. But I took care of it. It's what he gets for snooping around."

Ryan glared at him… well did tried to. He killed Horatio? No… it's not possible. He hoped that Robert was lying. Trying to get into his head. Horatio couldn't be dead.

"Everything, everyone that you know and love will be gone in five and a half hours. I'll make sure they suffer." Robert told him. "I don't think Horatio suffered very much. Although he might of. The fire was pretty hot. Burning to death would hurt.

You should be glad you're never going to know what it feels like. It will be quick and painless for you. You're only suffering now. But once the bomb goes off, it's all over for you. I'll make sure your friends aren't as lucky."

Robert left Ryan all alone again in the freezer.

* * *

Horatio stood outside Robert's burning house. Frank, Eric, and Calleigh walked over to him. Firefighters were fighting to get the raging fire under control. Horatio had some small scratches on his face and arms. He was covered in ashes.

"Do you think he's still in there?" Frank asked looking at what was left of the house.

"No. I heard him leave. Time is running out. We need to find Ryan before Robert kills him."

* * *

Told you it was short. I'll _try_ to make the next one longer.


	10. Tenth Chapter: Untitled

_**Danger**_

_Tenth Chapter: Untitled_

* * *

Unfortunately this is the last chapter to the story… and it's short. I didn't know where else to go with it. So this is it. Finally complete!

"H!" Eric yelled running over to Horatio, a paper in his hands. "I found something."

"268 Starlite street… that's an abandoned meat factory." Horatio read the paper.

"A perfect place to hide a bomb and Ryan."

"Eric… get SWAT and meet me over there."

Eric nodded.

* * *

Horatio and Eric sped down the highway, sirens wailing. When they pulled up, SWAT was already waiting, armed and ready. They circled the factory. SWAT was first to go in. When they cleared it, Eric and Horatio followed. Robert and Ryan were no where to be found. A white piece of paper was taped to the steel wall.

_So close Horatio… but no cigar. The clock is ticking. Better hurry._

Eric let out a frustrated groan. "We're no closer to finding him then when we started!"

"We have three hours left. Isn't there another abandoned meat factory? We were close if he left a note."

"Yeah… there's one a few blocks from here."

"Let's go."

* * *

Ryan felt numb. Everything in him had shut down. Part of him was tingling and others felt like a thousand needles were going into him. He couldn't stand it. He wish the bomb would just go off and put it out of his misery. His wrists were bruised from the tight chains and they dug into him.

The door opened to reveal Horatio and Eric. He sighed in relief. Eric and Horatio quickly freed him. The moment they did, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Horatio took off his jacket and put it around Ryan. Ryan was helped up by his friends.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Awe! A little reunion." Robert said from the doorway.

The three CSIs turned around. Robert now had dynamite strapped to his waist. In his hand was the detonator. He smiled crazily at them. His fingers were itching to press it.

"Don't do it Robert." Horatio calmly said reaching for his gun on his hip.

"Don't do it Horatio." Robert mimicked.

Horatio stopped.

Robert chuckled, "You don't want to go to hell with me? That hurts me."

A gunshot rang out. Blood came out of a bullet wound on Roberts chest. He ran his hand over the hole. He just stared at his blood stained hands. He fell to the floor with a dull thud. Horatio stood there, smoking gun in hand. He walked over and pronounced Robert dead.

"You all right?" Horatio asked Ryan.

Ryan simply nodded.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Eric said.

As they were leaving, Ryan took one last look at Robert. He felt bad for him even after everything he went through. They used to be friends and Robert turned into a monster.

* * *

Pretty crappy ending I know. But I hoped you liked it!


End file.
